Warrior Cats Oc Clan Story
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Leafclan is the main clan of this story. Please not bad reviews! I'm still new to writing and stuff so please don't put any bad reviews. I try the best I can! In-Progress!


**Me: I love Warrior Cats so I had to do this story! Lol!**

_**LeafClan **_

_**Leader:**_ LeafStar- Silver-white she-cat with twilight blue eyes (All Nine Lives)

_**Deputy:**_ ShinyLeaf- Reddish-orange tom with hazel eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Hollystripe- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

_**Warriors:**_

Whitewind- White tom with black paws and green eyes

Stormwing- Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Fernstripe- Black she-cat with gray paws and Blue eyes

Apprentice- Oceanpaw

Poppyheart- Gray she-cat with a white pelt and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Bluepaw

WhiteStorm- White tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

CloudFern- Brown tom with gray paws and Blue eyes

Yellowfur- White (his fur sort of looks yellow) tom with Yellow eyes

Pinestripe- Brown she-cat with Amber eyes

Tageheart- Black tom with a brown pelt and Amber eyes

Firestripe- Orange tom with a white pelt and Hazel eyes

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

_**Apprentices:**_

Leafpaw- Brown and White she-cat with Amber eyes

Bluepaw- Light Blue she-cat with White paws and Twilight Blue eyes

Oceanpaw- Navy Blue she-cat with a light purple mane, Pink paws and purple eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes

Dawnpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens (and their kits with no description):**_

Twinstripe- Black she-cat with gray paws and twilight-blue eyes (Mate- Firestripe)

Kits- Poppykit, Twilightkit, Bluekit and Robinkit

Sunstorm- Black she-cat with gray paws and Yellow eyes (Mate- WhiteStorm)

Kits- Windkit and Graykit

Rainpour- Pure white she-cat with Light Blue eyes (Mate- ShinyLeaf)

Kits- Sunkit and Lightkit

Blackfire- Pure Black she-cat with twilight blue eyes (Mate- CloudFern)

Kit- Shadowkit

_**Kits (with description and parents):**_

Poppykit- Orange-red she-kit with Black paws and blue eyes (Mother- Twinstripe Father- Firestripe)

Twilightkit- Twilight Black tom-kit with a White pelt and twilight blue eyes (Mother- Twinstripe Father- Firestripe) Bluekit- Light blue she-kit with white paw and Navy Blue eyes (Mother- Twinstripe Father-Firestripe)

Robinkit- Blackie- Brown tom-kit with Blue eyes (Mother- Twinstripe Father- Firestripe)

Windkit- White she-kit with black paws and yellow eyes (Mother- Stormsun Father- WhiteStorm)

Graykit- Gray tom-kit with a White pelt and Hazel eyes (Mother- Stormsun Father- WhiteStorm)

Sunkit- Orange she-kit with White paws and Light blue eyes (Mother-Rainpour Father- ShinyLeaf)

Lightkit- White she-kit with light orange paws and hazel eyes (Mother-Rainpour Father- ShinyLeaf)

Shadowkit- Black tom-kit with brown paws and twilight Blue eyes (Mother- Blackfire Father- CloudFern)

_**Elders:**_

GrayLeaf- Gray tom with White paws and Amber eyes

BrokenRose- Orange she-cat with Gray Paws and Yellow eyes

Silverfeather- Gray and White She-cat with Hazel eyes

Flamefeather- Reddish-orange tom with Hazel eyes

LeafClan lives in Leafy, Mossy area next to ThunderClan and WindClan.

They hunt prey such as mouse, Vole and Rabbits.

They are fast and good at hunting. They are good swimmers but not as good as RiverClan.

Their camp is in the middle of their territory.

They love to sit in the sun when it leaf-bare and love to have a swim in the steam near their camp when it's Greenleaf.

LeafClan is also the nearest territory to the Twolegsplace.

**Chapter 1 LeafClan**

As three Cats ran towards their camp they had prey hanging from their jaws.

They ran through a Mossy Forest and then they ran toward a mossy opening in-between two trees.

They ran through it and into a camp.

This was the LeafClan camp.

They put their fresh-kill on the pile with the others and then they turned to see their Leader Leafstar jumping up onto the rock above them.

All the clans that lived in the forest had one they called it the Highrock.

"May cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." She yowled.

Only a few second later cats started coming out of the dens in the camp.

Four she-cats came out and stood outside their den with their kits.

Where they were was the nursery.

It was one of the closer dens to the Highrock.

Lots of cats came out from another.

This clan had alot of Warriors.

Where they came from was the Warriors den.

It was close to the fresh-kill pile.

Then four cats emerged from the farthest den from the Highrock.

That was the elders den.

Finally some younger cats came out of another den a little away from the Highrock.

That was the apprentices den.

All the cats walked over to the Highrock.

"Cats of LeafClan as you know tonight is the Gathering." She yowled. "I'll be taking tonight Shinyleaf, Hollystripe, Whitestorm, Leafpaw, Bluepaw, Oceanpaw, Grayleaf and Brokenrose."

Meows rose from the cats below.

She then jumped from the rock and back into her den.

It would be a while before sundown.

Every cat went back to what they were doing.

The she-queens sat in the sun and watched their kits play-fight.

"I can't wait to become an apprentice!" One little kit named Sunkit meowed.

"Not long Sunkit only a moon to go until you and your sister are apprentices." Their mother Rainpour meowed.

Sunkit and her sister Lightkit meowed delightfully.

"Not long until your an apprentice either Shadowkit." His mum Blackfire meowed.

Shadowkit meowed delightfully too.

All the kits were almost six moons old.

Rainpour and Twinstripe's kits only had a moon before they were apprentices.

Blackfire's kit had two moons to go.

Sunstorm's kits had to go for another two and half moons.

But they were all excited.

The day went on as usual, Shinyleaf the deputy and Leafstar sent patrols out and hunting patrols out.

The warriors took their apprentices training.

As the day came to an end Leafstar emerged from her den and walked over to the entrance to the camp.

She yowled for the other cats.

The chosen cats ran out of their dens and over to her even the elders.

They walked out of camp and through their forest to the top of Fourtrees.

She stopped as did the cats behide her. She opened her mouth and smelled ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan.

She turned to the three apprentices.

"What do you smell?" She asked.

The three apprentices opened their mouths and inhaled the smells.

"I smell ThunderClan." Bluepaw meowed.

"I also smell WindClan." Leafpaw meowed.

"I smell RiverClan too." Oceanpaw meowed.

"Good." She meowed happily. "You have been mentored well."

The three apprentices meowed happily.

She turned around and ran down the slope with the part of her Clan that had come with her.

She jumped up onto the big rock next to Bramblestar the ThunderClan Leader, Mistystar the RiverClan Leader and Onestar the WindClan leader.

Shinyleaf went and sat with the other deputy's.

While the rest of the Clan went and sat with the other cats.

"Hello Leafstar." Onestar meowed to her.

"Hi Onestar, Mistystar and Bramblestar." She meowed happily.

Everycat talked while waiting for ShadowClan.

They turned up when the moon was fullest.

Blackstar, ShadowClan's Leader jumped up onto the rock while Ashfoot, deputy of ShadowClan went and sat with the other deputies.

Blackstar padded forward and yowled meaning for the gathering to start.

"Today cats of ShadowClan bring a new Warrior to the Gathering." He meowed. "He is now Patchleaf."

ShadowClan meowed to their new Warrior.

Blackstar stepped back.

LeafStar stepped forward.

"LeafClan is doing well." She yowled. "We have brought no new news from our clan though or territory."

She then padded back and Bramblestar padded forward.

"ThunderClan is doing very well." He yowled. "Though one of my patrols saw a fox in the area but they chased it into the LeafClan area."

"Thank you Bramblestar I'll tell patrols to look out for it." Leafstar meowed.

Bramblestar stepped backwards.

After the Gathering all of the Clan cats said 'Goodbye' and the Clan leaders jumped down and walked over to their Clan with their deputy.

Leafstar and her Cats left Fourtrees and headed home.

They walked through the forest and into the Goose tunnel.

It was late when they got back.

Everyone cat went to their dens and went to sleep.

Most of the cats (including Shinyleaf) woke up early and went about their duties.

Shinyleaf sent out hunting patrols and patrols.

Leafstar awoke and padded out of her den.

She saw the Clan hard at work.

The fresh-kill pile had been stocked and Hollystripe padded out of her den with Leafpaw.

She padded over to Leafstar.

"Leafstar, Leafpaw and I are going to find some more herbs and things." She meowed. "I'm almost out and it's almost Leaf-bare."

"I know Hollystripe." She meowed. "Good luck both of you."

The two cats padded their way out of camp.

Leafstar looked around and saw Poppyheart and Bluepaw going out to the training field along with Whitestorm, Icepaw, Fernstripe and Oceanpaw.

The Fresh-kill pile had alot of prey on it and more warriors were putting more on it.

She could see the Sunhigh patrol of Yellowfur, Fernstripe and Cloudfern walk out of the Goose tunnel.

She saw Shinyleaf walk up to her.

"You're up Leafstar." He meowed.

She nodded.

"I see you have got the Clan working." She meowed.

The two cats talk for a few moments and then Leafstar spots Twinstripe padded over to them.

She walked up to them.

"Hello Twinstripe is something the matter?" Leafstar asked.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Shinyleaf meowed padded away.

"I wanted- Well actually Rainpour and I wanted to talk to you but Rainpour had to look after her kits." She meowed. "Anyway we were wondering when you were going to give our kits their apprentice name?"

"Oh right the kits are almost 6 moons old." She meowed. "Well I'll start thinking about their mentors."

"Thank you Leafstar." She meowed padding back towards the nursery.

'We are going to need some more Warriors soon.' Leafstar thought.

She padded over to the tunnel that lead to the training field and padded though.

She found all six cats practicing attacking.

They saw her pad in.

"Hello Leafstar." Icepaw, Oceanpaw and Bluepaw meowed.

"Hello I was hoping to talk to your mentors for a moment." She meowed.

"Do you mind if I talk to them for a moment?"

"No..." They said padding out of the field.

"What did you need to talk to us about Leafstar?" Whitestorm asked.

"I was wondering how their training is going?" She asked. "I mean are they good enough to be Warriors?"

"Well they are doing very well." Ferncloud meowed. "I do think they are ready to be Warriors."

"I think so too they have trained very hard to understand the Warrior code." Whitestorm said.

"Yeah we train together every day I have noticed they have practiced heaps." Poppyheart said.

"Then it is settled I will give them their names at Sundown." She meowed.

All four cats smiled.

Leafstar padded out of the field a few moments later and saw Icepaw, Bluepaw and Oceanpaw sitting outside waiting.

"You may go back now." She meowed padding passed them.

They padded back in.

Almost at Sundown Leafstar jumped onto the high rock and called a meeting.

"May cats old enough to catch their own prey join below the Highrock for a clan meeting." She yowled.

Every cat stepped out of their den and padded towards her.

Expect the Queens and their kits. They sat outside the nursery.

"So I have talked to Ferncloud, Whitestorm and Poppyheart about Oceanpaw, Icepaw and Bluepaw's training and we all agree that it is time we had some new warriors." She yowled. "Icepaw, Bluepaw and Oceanpaw step forward please."

All three apprentices walked forward trying not to smile too much.

"I, Leafstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Icepaw, Oceanpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked.

"I do." The three apprentices said.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icetail. Oceanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oceancloud. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluespirit. Starclan honours your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as full members of LeafClan." She yowled.

Their mentors came over and rested their head on their apprentices head while they licked their shoulder.

"ICETAIL! OCEANCLOUD! BLUESPIRT!" The cats of LeafClan yowled.

"As you three should know you have to sit a silence vigil." She meowed.

They nodded and went over and sat in the middle of the camp.

Every cat went back to their den and went to sleep.

But just before Stormwing went over to the Warriors den he licked Bluespirit's pelt and smiled.

The next morning all three cats where still sitting there at Dawn.

Leafstar padded over to them.

"You may leave now." She meowed.

The three warriors thanked her and then went into the Warriors den.

The day went on as usual with Leafstar thinking about the Warriors that didn't have apprentices yet.

Twinstripe and Rainpour's kits would be six moons old in the morning.

Leafstar walked over to the nursery.

It was just getting dark.

She walked in and over to Twinstripe and Rainpour.

"Oh hi Leafstar what's up?" Rainpour asked.

"I just came to tell you that I will be giving your kits their apprentice name in the morning."

The two she-cats smiled.

"Thank you Leafstar." They said together happily.

Leafstar left the den got a piece of fresh-kill and went back to her den.

After she ate she went to bed.

She awoke in the morning at about Sun high.

Leafstar padded out of her den and jumped onto the high rock.

"May cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." She yowled.

Cats started to emerge from their dens. Twinstripe and Rainpour and their kits came over too.

"Poppykit, Twilightkit, Robinkit, Forestkit, Sunkit and Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Leafstar said. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Poppykit you will be known as Poppypaw."

"Cloudfern, you are have ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Brokenrose, and you have shown yourself to be fast and brave." She said. "You will be the mentor Poppypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Poppypaw."

Cloudfern padded forward and touched noses with Poppypaw.

"Twilightkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Twilightpaw." She said. "Whitewind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Lionheart, and you have shown yourself to be knowable and Kind. You will mentor of Twilightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you to Twilightpaw."

-I am just going to list the rest.-

Robinkit- Robinpaw Mentor- Shinyleaf

Bluekit- Bluepaw Mentor- Tageheart

Sunkit- Sunpaw Mentor- Yellowfur

Lightkit- Lightpaw Mentor- Pinestripe

After the ceremony finished Leafstar jumped down and the now apprentices went to their mothers.

**Chapter Two A She-Cat Tragic Death!**

Just then the Dawn patrol of Stormwing, Firestripe and Whitestorm ran through the Goose tunnel.

"ShadowClan is attacking us!" Firestripe yelled.

Leafstar turned to the three warriors.

Then back to her clan.

"Queen's into the nursery, Elders into your den, Hollystripe and Leafpaw get ready for any injures!" Leafstar yelled. "Stormwing and Bluespirit guard the nursery and Icetail and Oceancloud guard the elders den!"

Everycat ran to where they were told.

Suddenly a lot of cats came out of the Goose tunnel.

ShadowClan cats launched at Everycat hissing.

Twinstripe and her mate Firestripe launched at a ShadowClan she-cat.

Shinyleaf was fighting with the ShadowClan deputy Rowanclaw.

The ShadowClan leader Blackstar jumped on top of Leafstar and started to attack her.

Bluespirit and Stormwing were fighting off two ShadowClan cats infront of the nursery.

A tom jumped onto Oceancloud scratching at her pelt.

Icetail pushed the tom off of Oceancloud and hissed at him before scratching at one of his eyes.

The tom jumped back and hissed at them before running out of the camp.

Hollystripe ran over to Oceancloud to see if she was hurt when a huge tom jumped on her and started scratching at her pelt.

Leafpaw noticed and ran over to help her.

She jumped on top of the tom and pulled him off of her.

"Get off me you stupid furball!" He hissed scratching at her stomach.

She fell back off the tom with blood coming from her stomach.

"Leafpaw!" Hollystripe yelled launching herself at the tom.

She scratched the tom on the back and then bit his tail.

The tom yowled in pain.

Leafstar saw what had happened while she was fighting Blackstar.

She scratched at Blackstar's pelt and hissed.

Blackstar jumped back.

"Blackstar leave me and my Clan alone!"

The tom that was had hurt Leafpaw was now battling Oceancloud, Icetail and Hollystripe.

Suddenly a ShadowClan she-cat by the name of Gingerfang launched at Leafpaw and scratched her cut opening it.

She then jumped at Oceancloud.

Hollystripe hissed at the tom before running over to help her apprentice.

She called Bluepaw over.

"Bluepaw get me some cobwebs and Goldenrod from my den!" She said to the apprentice.

Bluepaw nodded and ran over to Hollystripe's den.

She ran out a few moments later with the items and stopped at Hollystripe and helped her with Leafpaw.

Bluespirit and Stormwing had got both cats to go away and were helping with the fighting while infront of the nursery.

By the time ShadowClan was gone Hollystripe and Bluepaw were still trying to help Leafpaw.

Bluepaw realised that Leafpaw wasn't breathing any longer.

"H-hollystripe?" She asked.

"What?" Hollystripe asked.

"I don't- well um.." Bluepaw started.

"What Bluepaw?" She asked.

"I don't think she is breathing anymore…" She said sadly.

Hollystripe looked down at her apprentice with tears in he eyes.

"Leafpaw…" She silently said.

UP WITH LEAFPAW IN STARCLAN!

Leafpaw looked down on her body and saw Hollystripe and Bluepaw crying silently while the rest of the clan came over.

Just then her mother Redrose appeared behide her.

"Leafpaw, you have died in the mists of battle." Her mother said. "You are now a cat of Starclan!"

"But what about my Clan!" She asked as her mother came and stood next to her.

"They will find a new apprentice to take your place but I know Hollystripe wouldn't forget you." Redrose said. "Starclan has already chosen the next Medicine cat for LeafClan."

"Who?" Leafpaw asked.

"Bluepaw." She said. "You must visit Hollystripe's dreams two sunrises from now."

BACK WITH LEAFCLAN!

Leafpaw's body had been placed in the middle of the camp.

The cats who were close to Leafpaw including her brother Stormwing, two sisters Dawnpaw and Oceancloud, as well as Hollystripe and Leafstar licked her pelt before standing next to her for the night.

As all cats went back to their den they looked back at the apprentice.

All the cats stood there for the night until it was Sunhigh the next day.

Flamefeather and Grayleaf took her body to be buried.

Hollystripe then went back to her den sadly.

Leafstar followed her.

"Hollystripe?" Leafstar asked entering her den.

"What do you want Leafstar?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Leafstar asked.

"No I'm not Leafpaw was a great apprentice." She said. "I liked having her around here to talk to."

WITH THE QUEENS

As Blackfire, Sunstorm and their kits sat outside they couldn't help talk about Leafpaw.

"Why do you think Starclan took her from the clan?" Blackfire asked Sunstorm.

"I don't know maybe it just wasn't her place to be in the clan…" Sunstorm said.

"Your kidding right Leafpaw was a great cat to be around!" Blackfire meowed harshly at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm sighed.

"I know but why else would they take her from the clan?" Sunstorm said quietly.

As the day pressed on almost every cat had gone hunting and on patrol.

The fresh-kill pile had a lot of kill on it by the end of the day.

As every cat ate they couldn't help but talk about Leafpaw also.

Only Hollystripe was unable to eat.

Hollystripe sat on her mossy bed sadly.

'Oh Leafpaw… Why did they take you away from the clan?' She asked herself.

BACK UP WITH LEAFPAW!

Leafpaw sat outside her den and looked down at Hollystripe.

'Hollystripe looks like a mess..' Leafpaw thought.

Soon she saw Hollystripe fall asleep.

IN HOLLYSTRIPE'S DREAM!

Hollystripe found herself waking up in a mossy field and as she looked around she saw Leafpaw appear.

"Leafpaw!" Hollystripe almost yelled.

"Hollystripe I came to tell you about your next apprentice." Leafpaw said. "The she-cat is bright and spirited."

"Who?" Hollystripe asked.

"Bluepaw." Leafpaw said.

"But why did Starclan take your life?"

"I do not know the answer to that question Hollystripe…" Leafpaw said.

Leafpaw started to disappear.

"No Leafpaw please stay!"

"I can not help you anymore today Hollystripe."

Hollystripe awoke back in her den at about Dawn and padded out of her den.

She saw Tageheart and Bluepaw about to go to the training field.

"Hey Tageheart, Bluepaw wait!" She meowed running up to them.

They stopped and looked at her.

"What's up Hollystripe?" Tageheart asked.

"Well I- actually it doesn't matter." She said padding towards Leafstar den.

"Leafstar?" Hollystripe called.

"Yes Hollystripe what is it?"

Hollystripe entered the den and padded to Leafstar.

"Well last night Leafpaw came and told me that Starclan has chosen Bluepaw to be the next Medicine cat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure she seems to know the herbs great even though she isn't medicine cat."

"Ok then."

Both cats padded out of Leafstar's den and over to the training field.

When they walked through the tunnel they saw Bluepaw and Tageheart practicing fighting.

Bluepaw launched herself at Tageheart and scratched his ear.

"Well done Bluepaw!" Leafstar meowed.

Both cats turned around and padded towards Leafstar and Hollystripe.

"Thanks Leafstar." Bluepaw said.

"Why are you two here?" Tageheart asked.

"We came to talk to you about Bluepaw's training." Hollystripe said.

"Um do you want me to wait outside?"

"No that will not be nessacery Bluepaw." Hollystripe said smiling at her.

"Why do you want to talk about her training?" Tageheart asked.

"Well last night Leafpaw came and told me that Starclan has chosen a different path for Bluepaw."

"They have?" Tageheart and Bluepaw said at the same time.

"Yes they told me that she is destined to be medicine cat not a warrior."

"I'm going to be Leafclan's medicine cat?" Bluepaw asked as her eyes beamed with delight.

"Yes you are." Tageheart said smiling.

All four cats smiled.

They walked out of the training field.

"Um Hollystripe does that mean we go to the Moonstone?"

"Yes but not tonight in a few sunrises' when it is the half moon." Hollystripe said.

Leafstar jumped onto the high rock.

Hollystripe, Tageheart and Bluepaw sat down next to it.

"May cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." She yowled.

The two she-cat queen looked over at Leafstar as they were sitting outside.

The four elders padded out of their den and over to Leafstar.

Bluespirit and Stormwing padded over to Leafstar from outside the Warriors den.

Icetail, Oceancloud, Whitestorm and the other warriors padded out of the warriors den and over to Leafstar.

Twilightpaw, Poppypaw, Robinpaw, Lightpaw and Dawnpaw padded out from the apprentices den.

They all stood beneath the high rock; expect Bluepaw, Tageheart, Hollystripe, Shinyleaf, Sunstorm and Blackfire.

Hollystripe padded forward.

"Cats of LeafClan, as you know my apprentice Leafpaw died yesterday and Leafpaw has told me that a she-cat of this clan is destined to be the next medicine cat of LeafClan." Hollystripe said. "As you also know I will not be around forever. So it is time I have another apprentice. I have chosen this cat according to Starclan and she shows great potential. Your next medicine cat will be Bluepaw."

"Though as you know Bluepaw has a mentor.." Hollystripe said. "Tageheart do you mind if I take on Bluepaw as my apprentice?"

"Of course not if it is her destiny then it is!" Tageheart said.

"Bluepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice of Hollystripe?" Leafstar asked.

"I do." Bluepaw said with her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats. " Hollystripe said.

"Unfortunately Half-Moon isn't for a few more sunrises though I still will teach Bluepaw until we go to the Moonstone and after."

Everyone meowed delightfully.

Hollystripe touched noses with Bluepaw.

Everycat went back to what they where doing while Hollystripe and Bluepaw went around and made sure no cat had any major injures.

As soon as they finished they went into Hollystripe's den and Hollystripe showed Bluepaw where she would be sleeping and all the medicines see will need to learn about and where to find them.

The rest of the day Hollystripe and Bluepaw studied the herbs and the berries.

At the end of the day Everycat went and got something to eat.

Soon after they ate they were asleep.

**Chapter Three, Eight Days Later!**

Many sunrises' had past since Leafpaw was killed and it was time for Bluepaw and Hollystripe to head to the Moonstone. By this time Bluepaw had a good knowledge of the herbs and berries.

They chewed up the Daisy leaf and then set out for the Moonstone but not before Everycat said goodbye.

They left just at Sunhigh.

They made there way in and out of LeafClan territory fast.

But it took a little longer to get through Windclan's territory.

When they got to outside of the cave that held the moonstone Bluepaw's eyes widened.

"It's so beautiful out here." She said looking up at the stars.

Hollystripe walked into the darkness ahead of them ignoring Bluepaw's comment.

Bluepaw ran after her.

When they got to the moonstone it looked like it was sparking.

"Bluepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" Hollystripe asked.

"It is." Bluepaw meowed happily.

"Then come forward."

Bluepaw did as she was told.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present to you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat." Hollystripe said. "Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will."

"Now Bluepaw touch noses with the Moonstone."

Bluepaw touched her nose onto the Moonstone.

A shiver ran down her body as the Moonstone was cold.

Then Hollystripe lied down next to Bluepaw and they both fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning they awoke after a dream with Starclan.

It was just sunup.

They left the cave and caught some prey before heading home.

It took about half a sunrise to get back home.

They walked into the Goose tunnel at Sun high.

Everycat greeted them back.

"Welcome back!" Icetail and Oceancloud said together.

"Hi Hollystripe and Bluepaw we hope the

Moonstone was good!" Bluespirit and Stormwing said.

"Welcome back!" Some cats said.

"Hi nice to see you again!" Others said.

Bluepaw and Hollystripe meowed back.

They walked into the Medicine cats den and got to work.

WITH LEAFPAW!

Leafpaw looked down at Bluepaw and Hollystripe and she smiled.

Bluepaw was learning how to tell the difference between Poppy seeds and Foxglove seeds.

"Ok I get it now!" She said happily.

"Those are Poppy seeds."

She nudged the Poppy seeds gently.

"Yes Bluepaw!" Hollystripe said.

BACK IN THE LEAFCLAN CAMP!

Bluespirit and Stormwing went out of the goose tunnel and into the mossy forest that was around the camp to go hunting.

The Queens were sitting outside in the sun with their kits who was fast asleep.

A few moments later Bluespirit ran back into camp and into Hollystripe's den.

"Hollystripe! Bluepaw!" She meowed.

"What is it Bluespirit?" Hollystripe asked.

"Well me and Stormwing went out hunting and then we saw a she-cat lying on ground with two kits!"

"Oh My!" Bluepaw meowed. "Are they okay?"

"I Don't Know!" Bluespirit meowed. "But they looked hurt; they had scratches on their pelt and their stomachs."

"Lets Go then!" Hollystripe said. "But we need to get some herbs and berries."

Hollystripe and Bluepaw ran back into the den grabbed some thing and ran back out.

The three cats ran out of the den and into the camp.

Everycat looked at them confused.

Before they could ask any question they had bolted out of the camp and into the forest.

Bluespirit showed them where Stormwing and the she-cat was.

Stormwing was sitting next to the she-cat trying to wake her up as the two kits were lying next to her.

"Bluespirit you're back finally!" Stormwing yelled as he saw her and the two medicine cats.

Hollystripe and Bluepaw sat down next to the she-cat. Bluepaw tried to help the kits while Hollystripe worked with the she-cat.

She was Light blue, with black paws and a white pelt. Her kits were White and Blue with Black paws and a brown pelt.

"Oh my they are very hurt!" Hollystripe and Bluepaw said at the same time.

"Bluespirit?" Bluepaw asked.

"Yes Bluepaw?"

"Can you run back and grab some more cobwebs please?"

Bluespirit intently started to run back to camp.

"Good thinking Bluepaw!" Hollystripe said smiling. "And Stormwing?"

"Yes Hollystripe?"

"Can you go and get some Marigold?"

"Yes." He said dashing off towards the camp.

WHEN THEY GOT THE SHE-CAT AND HERE

KITS BACK TO CAMP AND INTO THE MEDICINE CATS DEN!

"Ok so now we have treated their wounds now what do we do?" Hollystripe asked Bluepaw.

"Um well when she wakes up give her some Dandelion to reduce the pain and some juniper berries to calm her down." Bluepaw meowed.

"Good!" Hollystripe meowed. "And the kits?"

"Um a little of both but not much." Bluepaw said.

"Yes."

Just then the she-cat awoke and was in a panic.

"W-where am I?!" She meowed alarmed.

Bluepaw and Hollystripe walked into that part of the den.

"W-Who Are You?!" She asked.

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you." Bluepaw said. "My name is Bluepaw and my mentor Hollystripe."

"You're in Leafclan's camp." Bluepaw explained. "Two of the warriors found you their names are Bluespirit and Stormwing."

Bluepaw picked up a few juniper berries and gave them to her.

"Her eat them they will help you to calm down." Bluepaw meowed.

The she-cat hesitated.

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you." Hollystripe meowed.

The she-cat chewed up the berry and ate it.

She tried to stand but feel back down in pain.

"Why do I hurt so much?" She asked.

"Well when they found you had scratches on your body so we treated you the best we could." Bluepaw meowed picking up some dandelion and putting in front of the she-cat. "Here it's for the pain."

"Just eat the leaves." Hollystripe added.

The she-cat chewed up the leaves.

"So what is your name?" Bluepaw asked.

The she-cat finished chewing on the leaves before answering.

"My name is Whitepelt I came from ShadowClan territory I was attacked by my mate Blackpelt and just escaped with my life and my kits."

"My kits names are Missykit and Hollykit."

"Why did he attack you?" Bluepaw asked.

"I don't know I don't think my clan wants me there anymore.." Whitepelt meowed.

Just then Leafstar padded into the den.

"Well Whitepelt you and your kits are welcome to stay here." She meowed happily.

"This is our leader Leafstar." Hollystripe said.

"Thank you Leafstar I would be delighted to stay here!"

Just then the kits awoke.

"Mommy where are we?" The she-kit asked.

"We are in the LeafClan camp." She explained. "You don't have to worry they won't hurt us and they help us too."

"Thank you." The tom-kit meowed.

"How old are you cute little kits?" Bluepaw asked.

"Almost 6 moons old." She meowed.

Whitepelt stood up.

Her kits followed.

"Since you are standing how about we introduce you to the clan." Leafstar meowed.

All four she-cats plus the two kits padded out of the den and over to the Highrock.

"May cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

All the cats join the small group already waiting below the high rock.

"Cats of LeafClan today Bluespirit and Stormwing found a she-cat in our forest as well as two kits." She yowled. "The she-cats name is Whitepelt and her kits are Missykit and Hollykit they come from ShadowClan."

Hissing rose from the cats as they remembered Leafpaw tragic death.

"But she was attacked by her mate Blackpelt and just escaped." Leafstar meowed.

"I wasn't in that attack that came to your clan!" Whitepelt meowed. "I tried to stop it but no-cat would listen…"

"Her and her kits will be staying here from now on." Leafstar meowed. "So we shall give her a LeafClan ceremony!"

"I, Leafstar, leader of LeafClan look upon this warrior from ShadowClan who has come and joined our clan when her mate attacked her!" Leafstar meowed. "Whitepelt do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Whitepelt meowed.

"As you already have your warrior name I have no need to change it, LeafClan welcomes you as a full member."

Everycat was quiet and the two queens were the first to meow.

After the ceremony Bluepaw took Whitepelt for a tour of the camp.

They walked over to the queens first.

"Whitepelt, Missykit and Hollykit this is where you will be staying until your kits are apprenticed." Bluepaw meowed.

"Meet Blackfire her kit Shadowkit, SunStorm's and her two kits Graykit and Windkit."

"Hi Whitepelt." Blackfire meowed.

"It's nice to have you in LeafClan."

"Thank you." Whitepelt smiled.

"I will bring her back soon so you three can get to know each other."

They walked to the elders den next.

They walked in and saw Brokenrose, Silverfeather, Flamefeather and Grayleaf.

"Hello Bluepaw." Flamefeather meowed.

"Hi Flamefeather I came here to introduce you to Whitepelt."

"The ShadowClan she-cat?" Brokenrose meowed.

"Yes I am from ShadowClan but I wish I wasn't…" She meowed.

After talking to the elders they went to the Apprentices den.

After the tour of the camp Whitepelt and her two kits went back to the nursery.

Bluepaw went back to her den.

To be continued next chapter...

Bluespirit: Hey guy took me sooo long to write this. I hope you liked it! BTW Leafpaw will be joining the clan again. Wait and see. Oh and I have a challenge.

The challenge is to guess which kit isn't like their supposed mother and father.

The kit isn't their kit at all its Bluespirit sister. (Basically my Ocs sister).So have a looked at the colouring of the kits of Twinstripe and compare them to Bluespirit and Twinstripe and Firestripe. See ya! P.S I will tell you at the start of the next chapter.


End file.
